marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Wong
|gender = Male|DOD = March 2017 (resurrected by Doctor Strange)|title = Librarian of Kamar-Taj (formerly) Master of the New York Sanctum|affiliation = |status = Alive|movie = Doctor Strange Avengers: Infinity War|comic = Doctor Strange Prelude Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice Avengers: Infinity War Prelude|actor = Benedict Wong}} Wong is a Master of the Mystic Arts within Kamar-Taj. When their former librarian was murdered by Kaecilius and the Zealots, Wong then became the highly protective keeper of all the ancient books when he met Doctor Strange, and assisted him in his studies. As Kaecilius attempted to use his power to bring Dormammu to Earth, Wong and the other Masters used their power to eventually defeat him, at the cost of Ancient One's death. With the Kaecilius' conflict over, Wong then joined Doctor Strange in protecting the New York Sanctum. Wong stood with Strange and Iron Man when the Black Order had attacked the Earth in search of the Time Stone, holding them back until Wong was forced to remain behind to protect the Sanctum once Ebony Maw had managed to kidnap Strange. Biography Mystic Arts Master Trained by the Ancient One During his time with the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wong learned of the Infinity Stones, such as the Space Stone and its association with the Red Skull before it was found by S.H.I.E.L.D..Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Wong also had found out that the Time Stone was housed inside the Eye of Agamotto.Doctor Strange Wong trained alongside Kasius and Karl Mordo, while they were sent by the Ancient One to locate the Dark Scepter from a Witch. Through their combined strength, Wong and all his fellow Masters defeated the Witch to reclaimed the Scepter.Doctor Strange Prelude Wong then continued studying and keeping track of the Infinity Stones, fearing what would occur if somebody would ever combine all six. Meeting Doctor Strange .]] Wong was appointed as the librarian at the Kamar-Taj following the unexpected betrayal of Kaecilius who had murdered the previous Librarian and stolen pages from the Book of Cagliostro. While still working in the Library, Wong was introduced to Stephen Strange who had just begun his training there. Wong remained serious despite all Strange's attempts at jokes by comparing Wong's own single name to and while Wong simply focused on his work. ]] Impressed by his level of understanding of all the Mystic Arts within such a short about of time training with Karl Mordo, Wong decided to give Strange access to some deeper parts of his library which were normally for Masters of the Mystic Arts only and handed him new books, informing Strange that he could burrow any book he pleased, including the Ancient One's private collections of books, noting that no knowledge in Kamar-Taj would be forbidden for him to learn. different books]] During their conversation, Strange found the Book of Cagliostro and pointed out the missing pages as Wong then proceeded to explain to Strange how the Zealots' recent attack, led by Kaecilius had resulted in the pages being stolen. Noting how the previous librarian had been beheaded by Kaecilius in the Library, Wong noted that all the books were now under his protection and if anyone tried to steal any of the books, Wong would personally kill any person who was responsible, making Strange extremely uncomfortable as Strange began jokingly questioning if there would be any punishments for him if he were to bring the books back late, which Wong still did not laugh at. Losing Books 's requests]] While still working in the Library in Kamar-Taj, Wong was then visited once again by Doctor Strange who requested some new books on the Astral Dimension for his studies. Wong however claimed that Strange was not ready for these just yet, only for Strange to still insist while jokingly calling Wong , however Wong still did not laugh and simply refused to hand over the books to Strange. .]] Later as he was reading while listening to Beyoncé inside the Library while reading more of the books, Wong failed to notice Strange using his Sling Ring to take books from the library. Although Wong failed to see him actually taking any of the books, he did notice that Strange had even stolen the book right in front of him, resulting in Wong then going to the Ancient One and informing her of all Strange's actions, noting how Strange was becoming impatient in his studies. Explaining the Masters a strong warning]] Later when he and Karl Mordo caught Strange practicing a time spell from one of the forbidden books, they reprimanded him for it stating that he was breaking natural laws. Strange had been trying to call Wong for his guide to confirm if the book he'd learn is forbidden or not before without any option to learn it by himself and find out. He explained to Strange the purposes of the Sanctums for keeping Dormammu from Earth before the London Sanctum was destroyed by Kaecilius and the explosion knocked him back. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum prepare for battle.]] In response to attacks made towards all the Sanctums around the world, Wong defended the Hong Kong Sanctum from Kaecilius and the Zealots. While Wong collected the Wand of Watoomb, he ordered the remaining Masters of the Mystic Arts to not allow anyone to enter the final Sanctum. ]] From unknown causes, Wong was killed in the process and the Sanctum was destroyed, allowing Dormammu to arrive, beginning to consume Earth and bring it into the Dark Dimension. When Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to reverse what had happened, he was revived. Doctor Strange brought Wong into his time slip where the reverse effects wouldn't affect him, nor their comrade Karl Mordo, preparing to fight Kaecilius. Strange was expecting a lecture on breaking the laws of nature, but Wong, realizing there was no other choice, told Strange to keep going. Right when the duel was about to start, Strange seemingly abandoned the group and flew into the Dark Dimension. Strange returned seconds later and the Zealots were taken to the Dark Dimension instead. Wong laughed at Strange's quip about the "warnings come after the spells". Unlike Karl Mordo, who became delusional and left the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wong did not blame Strange for breaking the natural law. Assisting Doctor Strange some advice]] Before Strange was appointed to be a new guardian of the New York Sanctum in the wake of Daniel Drumm's untimely death, Wong revealed that the Eye of Agamotto held an Infinity Stone. Wong also noted that due to the Ancient One's death, Earth was vulnerable and needed them to be ready to defend it from those seeking to destroy it. A few months into Strange's time as the New York Sanctum's guardian, Wong interrupted his journey into Astral Dimension to alert him to the foreboding air in the sanctums. Updating Strange to what he knew about the Infinity Stones, Wong also alerted Strange to Thor and Loki's presence in New York City.Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Infinity War Bruce Banner's Arrival 's return]] At the New York Sanctum, Wong and Doctor Strange discussed how Wong had no money to buy a sandwich at the local deli in New York City because he believed in not having material possessions. During their conversation, something crashed through the Sanctum's window and destroyed the stairs. Summoning their Magic, Wong and Doctor Strange peered into the crater to find Bruce Banner warning them that Thanos was coming. Strange summoned Tony Stark to the Sanctum where Banner filled them all in on Thanos and his plan to acquire the Infinity Stones and bring an end to half the universe.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village ]] At that moment, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian arrived to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Wong stood beside Doctor Strange and fought Maw and Obsidian. During the battle, Wong transported Obsidian to a snowy region of the Earth. Before the warrior could return through the portal, Wong closed it, severing Obsidian's left forearm. Iron Man remarked that Wong was now invited to his wedding for saving him. However, Strange was captured by Maw as Wong returned to the New York Sanctum to protect it in his stead. Personality As a longtime student of the Ancient One and one of the most knowledgeable Masters of the Mystic Arts in Kamar-Taj, Wong is serious and unflinching when it comes to performing his duties, both as an instructor and later, a librarian of Kamar-Taj. After Kaecilius' betrayal, Wong gets more reluctant to trust others, and constantly puts up a stern appearance, to the point of threatening Doctor Strange when the latter was only trying to be friendly and make jokes when coming to borrow books. Despite seemingly ignorant of contemporary pop culture, it is revealed that Wong actually enjoys his fair share of pop culture just like most are but pretends to not be aware of it around others, and is less serious when others are not around. Like Karl Mordo, he has a great deal of respect for the Ancient One and the natural laws, but unlike the younger student, he is capable of moral flexibility and willing to bend said laws when the situation desperately calls for it, as shown when he approved of Strange's time-bending when confronting Dormammu. Although initially hostile to Strange, due to the latter's attempts to be funny and exceeding inquisitiveness, Wong has come to appreciate those traits as well as Strange's exceptional gift at the Mystic Arts, eventually becoming one of his strongest allies, and his surrogate tutor in the absence of the Ancient One. He was deadset against Strange using the Eye of Agamotto as it violates the laws of nature, but after seeing Strange use it for the benefit of mankind rather than abusing it, he decided to let Strange inherit it once he mastered its powers, but advised him not to wear it in plain sight until then as it is the vessel of an Infinity Stone. Even though Wong is evidently a very serious person, he is not completely without a sense of humor, as he laughed at Strange’s remark about warnings coming after the spells upon the surviving Zealots’ transformations into Mindless Ones, which shocked Strange and Mordo. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer': Wong is one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, a highly skilled and experienced sorcerer, using his skills in the mystic arts to defend his native reality. Wong possesses a vast knowledge of magic, as he is knowledgeable of many dangerous spells and relics that were forbidden to all other Masters of the Mystic Arts, such as the Eye of Agamotto and the Dark Dimension ritual. Following Doctor Strange's capture, Wong assumed the role of the New York Sanctum's Master sorcerer. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation': Wong is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic into weapons, shields or spells. He used this ability when Bruce Banner crashed into the New York Sanctum to summon his shield in case of emergency and when fighting Maw, he conjured a large shield to deflect several trees telekinetically hurled at him by Ebony Maw. He is also capable of using the same magic to form whips of fiery energy and cast a variety of different spells. ***'Illusion Casting': While explaining the Infinity Stones to Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Wong generated a holographic illusion of the cosmos and the stones by conjuring Eldritch Magic formations. **'Teleportation': Using a Sling Ring, Wong is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to move across the material world and transport himself to other parts of the Multiverse. ***'Interdimensional Travel': Using the same Sling Ring, Wong can travel between different dimensions of the Multiverse, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality, with him most notably using it to defend against Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian's attack on Doctor Strange and himself. **'Astral Projection': Wong is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Wong is a remarkably powerful fighter, as he was able to hold off the Zealots for a short period of time. He was also able to combat Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw with the aid of Iron Man and Doctor Strange, with him saving Iron Man from Obsidian. Wong is also quite skilled in armed combat, with his main weapon of choice being the Wand of Watoomb. Equipment *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location to allow instant transportation to any location the user desires. *'Wand of Watoomb': During the Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum, Wong chose this relic as his weapon to repel the invasion. It is a durable weapon and can be used to channel magic into it, therefore making it a powerful relic. Relationships Allies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Leader **Sol Rama † **Daniel Drumm † **Master Minoru **Hamir **Doctor Strange † - Mentee and Friend **Kamar-Taj Librarian † - Predecessor *Karl Mordo - Former Fellow Master *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Bruce Banner/Hulk Enemies *Dormammu *Zealots **Kaecilius - Fellow Master turned Enemy **Blonde Zealot **Brunette Zealot **Tall Zealot † *Witch *Black Order **Cull Obsidian † - Attempted Killer **Ebony Maw † - Attempted Killer *Thanos Trivia *In the comics, Wong is the son of Hamir and the descendant of an ancient order of Chinese monks that, for ten generations, have served the Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He served as Stephen Strange's valet and friend. *Wong is a fan of the Hulk-A-Hulk-A Burning Fudge flavor of ice cream. Behind the Scenes *Benedict Wong revealed in an interview with Den of Geek that the Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation of Wong will be quite different from his comic book counterpart, who is generally considered to be a racial stereotype: "I’m certainly not going to be the tea-making manservant. We’re heading in a different direction. He’s more of a drill sergeant. There isn’t any martial arts for Wong in ''Doctor Strange actually, he’s more of a drill sergeant to Kamar-Taj. He’s one of the masters of sorcery."Exclusive: Benedict Wong on new direction of his Doctor Strange role *Scott Derrickson revealed in an interview with Los Angeles Daily News that Wong was originally intended to be left out of ''Doctor Strange due to the stereotype associated with the character: "I was going to leave Wong out of the movie at first; he was an Asian sidekick manservant, what was I supposed to do with that? But once the decision was made to cast Tilda, we brought Wong back because, unlike the Ancient One, he could be completely subverted as a character and reworked into something that didn’t fall into any of the stereotypes of the comics."How Benedict Cumberbatch’s ‘Doctor Strange’ will bend minds *Wong in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by . *Tsuyoshi Abe was a stunt double for Benedict Wong in the role of Wong. *Cem Ozgan was a stand-in for Benedict Wong in the role of Wong. References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Comics Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kaecilius